elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 15
Update 15, or Patch 3.1.5, was a major update released for . Overview Welcome to v3.1.5 and the DLC Game Pack! This update comes in two parts–the DLC Game Pack and the base game patch. The base game patch will be available to everyone who owns The Elder Scrolls Online and the DLC Game Pack will automatically download with it, allowing you instant access to the new content when you purchase it or activate an ESO Plus membership. Anyone who owns ESO and has an active ESO Plus membership will also automatically have access to the Horns of the Reach DLC Game Pack. If your ESO Plus membership ends or lapses, you will no longer have access to the DLC Game Pack content and areas, but you will still have any items you earned while you had access. In this update, you’ll be able to explore and conquer two all-new 4 player dungeons – Bloodroot Forge and Falkreath Hold. These dungeons offer new item sets, Monster Masks, achievements and unique rewards! We’ve also added a new Battlegrounds map – Arcane University – and a new game mode for Battlegrounds: Chaosball. Both of these are available to anyone who owns The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind. You’ll also find that we’ve added several new Medals to support Chaosball. The base game patch features a number of new features including updates to the Master Writ Merchant, new housing furnishings, and numerous quality of life improvements. These include customizable combat cues, new guild features, research cancelling, bankable Writ Vouchers and Alliance Points, and more. And as always, we’ve made several fixes and improvements to existing content as well. You’ll also note that we’ve added a new, separate Combat & Gameplay section to the patch notes so it’s clear which changes were done in an effort to improve balance, and which changes are bug fixes or minor improvements. We hope you enjoy this new update, which is approximately 5.8GB in size.Enjoy! New Features/Updates/Big Changes DLC Game Pack New Dungeons: Bloodroot Forge & Falkreath Hold We’ve introduced two new four-player dungeons, available as part of the Horns of the Reach DLC Game Pack! *Bloodroot Forge **The Bloodroot Forge had been buried and hidden away for longer than any could remember, until the unification of Reachmen and Minotaur facilitated its rediscovery. Now, the fires of the ancient forge burn anew and the power emanating from it is palpable. Only blood and sacrifice to untamed nature can unlock its true potential and the Reachmen are generous in their offerings. **You can find the entrance to Bloodroot Forge in southern Craglorn, west of Elinhir. *Falkreath Hold **Falkreath is under attack by the combined forces of the fearsome Minotaur Domihaus the Bloody Horned and his Reachman marauder allies. This army of "beastmen" have adopted his visage when launching their attacks to inspire fear and terror, with much success. You must enter Falkreath and defend the hold as enemies pour through its broken walls set on its destruction. **Falkreath Hold can be reached by taking the cart in front of the Gate north-east of Elinhir. *Both Dungeons include a Normal version in addition to a challenging Veteran version. *You can acquire unique item sets, including two new Undaunted Monster Mask sets, only available within these dungeons. *Unique Achievement awards are available for completing these new dungeons, including: **A new, unique skin **A unique hat **Several titles **Unique housing items New Collectibles We’ve added several new collectibles that you can obtain through the Horns of the Reach DLC Game Pack. *Bull Horns Emote: A new collectible emote obtained by entering either dungeon in Horns of the Reach. *Collectible Furnishings: A new displayable trophy and bust from each dungeon, obtained by defeating Domihaus the Bloody Horned in Falkreath Hold and the Earthgore Amalgam in Bloodroot Forge in Normal and Veteran modes. *Dreadhorn Shaman Skin: Obtained by completing the Falkreath Hold Challenger achievement. *Keptu-Horn Skull Sallet: Obtained by completing the Bloodroot Forge Challenger achievement. New Item Sets There are 8 new Item Sets available from the two new dungeons: Falkreath Hold and Bloodroot Forge. Each dungeon has 1 Light Armor, 1 Medium Armor, 1 Heavy Armor, and 1 Monster Mask Item Set to acquire. Note that values are for a full set of CP160 gold-quality pieces: *Falkreath Hold **Draugr’s Rest (Light) ***(2) Max Magicka ***(3) Magicka Recovery ***(4) Healing Done ***(5) When you deal damage with a fully-charged Heavy Attack, you create a circle of consecrated ground that heals you and your allies within 5 meters for 11,000 health over 10 seconds. This effect can occur once every 10 seconds. **Ironblood (Heavy) ***(2) Max Health ***(3) Physical Resistance ***(4) Spell Resistance ***(5) When you take damage, you have an 8% chance to turn your blood into pure iron and gain Major Protection for 10 seconds, reducing your damage taken by 30%, but your Movement Speed is reduced by 50%. This effect can occur once every 15 seconds. **Domihaus (Monster) ***(1) Max Stamina ***(1) Max Magicka ***(2) When you deal damage, you have a 15% chance to create either a ring of fire or a ring of molten earth around you for 10 seconds, which deals 1,000 Flame Damage or 1,000 Physical Damage every 1 second. Standing within the ring grants you 200 Spell Damage or 200 Weapon Damage. This effect can occur once every 15 seconds. *Bloodroot Forge **Flame Blossom (Light) ***(2) Max Magicka ***(3) Spell Damage ***(4) Spell Penetration ***(5) When you deal damage, you have a 10% chance to summon a line of flame that moves forward, dealing 8,000 Flame Damage to any enemy in its path. This effect can occur once every 10 seconds. **Blooddrinker (Medium) ***(2) Weapon Critical ***(3) Weapon Damage ***(4) Weapon Critical ***(5) Increases the damage you deal with bleed damage over time effects by 20%. **Hagraven’s Garden (Heavy) ***(2) Max Health ***(3) Health Recovery ***(4) Healing Taken ***(5) When you take damage while under 50% Health, you summon a preservation of nature around you for 5 seconds. Any damage you take from enemies outside of the preservation is reduced by 50%, and the first time an enemy tries to enter the preservation they are knocked back 5 meters. This effect can occur once every 45 seconds. **Earthgore (Monster) ***(1) Healing Done ***(2) When you heal a friendly target that is under 50% Health you conjure a pool of quenching blood underneath them, which soaks up enemy placed effects instantly and heals all friendly targets in the area for 30,000 Health over 3 seconds. This effect can occur once every 35 seconds. New Dye The Bloodroot Wine dye is unlocked by completing the Horns of the Reach Delver achievement. Morrowind Chapter New Battleground Game Mode: Chaosball A new game mode is being introduced to the Battlegrounds grab bag with Chaosball added into the rotation for all maps! *This mode introduces a single “ball” in the game, and your team earns points by holding the ball. *There are no other requirements for scoring other than holding onto the ball as long as you can. *Holding the ball comes at a cost as the Chaosball has a stacking healing and shield debuff, as well as pulsing Oblivion damage to all allies in the area, including the ball carrier. *There are no Sigils of Power in this game mode. *The game ends when a team has scored 500 points or the match hits the 15 minute mark. New Battleground Map: Arcane University Arcane University is now available as a Battleground Map! *All game modes, including the new Chaosball, are active in this new zone. *You do not need to own the DLC Game Pack to play in Arcane University, but you do need to own ESO: Morrowind to play in this map. *Access to Arcane University functions identically to all other Battlegrounds by utilizing the Party system through the Grouping Tool. Miscellaneous Battlegrounds Updates New Battleground Medals have been added to support Chaosball. *You earn a medal for each tick of scoring while holding the Chaosball, and can earn additional medals for holding the ball for at least 30, 60 or 90 seconds. **The time based Medals are awarded when the ball is dropped or the match ends. *Healing medals have been adjusted to trigger off lower values across all game modes. This should result in more medals being earned for support play. Three New Motifs The Hlaalu, Redoran, and Telvanni Motifs are now available in Vvardenfell! These three styles and their associated style items can be found by stealing from citizens of Vvardenfell – picking their pockets, stealing from their safe boxes, and looting Thieves Troves left behind by fellow members of the Thieves Guild. Base Game Patch Miscellaneous Quality of Life Updates & Improvements We’ve added a number of updates to the base game affecting guilds, researching, and even the types of items you can bank! This also includes various updates to UI screens relating to crafting, gameplay, and general itemization. *Guilds **Guild Invites and Guild Invite Acceptances in the Guild History now include the account name of who extended the invitation. **Added a guild rank permission for "View Guild Bank Gold" which controls a guild rank’s ability to see the amount of gold stored in the Guild Bank. This is enabled automatically when "Withdraw Guild Bank Gold" is selected. *Crafting & Enchanting **You can now cancel an active research if you want to start researching something else instead. ***Note: The item consumed during research initiation will not be refunded. **Items can now be locked or unlocked from the improvement screen. Locked items can also be improved, but only if the chance is 100%. **Equipped items can now be improved. **You will no longer be warned that an item can be destroyed if the upgrade chance is 100%. **Enchanting a locked item will now require an additional confirmation. *Gameplay **We’ve added a setting – Combat Cues – in the Gameplay menu that will allow you to control the color and brightness of Friendly and Hostile combat cues. Enjoy! **Damage over time abilities will now display the number of hits you received from that ability next to the ability icon in the Death Recap UI. *Itemization **Furniture listed in Guild Stores can now be previewed. **Added a warning for equipping Bind on Equip items that are blue–quality or higher. *You can now deposit Alliance Points and Writ Vouchers into your account bank where they may be withdrawn by any of your characters. **Note: A character receiving Alliance Points in this fashion will not increase your Alliance Rank or progress in your Alliance War Skill Line *Crown Store categories that have new items in them will have a new indicator next to them. *Reporting a player will now also ignore them when the ticket is submitted. Updates for Rolis Hlaalu, the Master Writ Merchant Rolis Hlaalu's inventory has been updated! His gold furnishing plans have been replaced with new stock, so there is now a new gold quality furnishing plan for each profession available. The previously available recipes are being retired for the time being, though they may show up again at some point in the future in his selection or elsewhere. New Home Hakkvild's High Hall: Hakkvild, former Jarl of Falkreath who freed the hold from the hands of Yashnag's Orcs, built himself this spacious hall on the heights above town, with convenient access to the crypts of his ancestors. And now it can be yours! *This home neighboring the Falkreath Hold dungeon shares a similar style, and includes both subterranean and above ground furnishing areas. *This home requires you to complete achievements tied to Horns of the Reach in order to purchase it with gold, but is also available for crowns in furnished and unfurnished variants. New Furnishings A number of new recipes and furnishings have been added to the game obtainable by participating in various throughout the world. These include but are not limited to harvesting certain types of nodes, participating in Justice activities, and defeating enemies in the new Horns of the Reach dungeons, Coldharbour, and Ayleid Ruins. Champion Point Increase The Champion Point cap has been raised by a total of 30 points (10 in each red/blue/green constellation). The Champion Point experience curve has been automatically adjusted with this new cap, so that earlier Champion Points require less experience and can be earned faster. Morrowind Fixes & Improvements Alliance War & PvP Battlegrounds *Renamed the battleground game mode “Capture the Flag” to “Capture the Relic”. *Fixed a UI-related issue where the rewards earned at the end of a Battleground would overlap with elements on the Battleground scoreboard. *Fixed an issue that would cause some players in Ready Check to not receive any error message when someone declined the Ready Check. Art & Animation General *Corrected several minor issues with sitting in chairs across Vvardenfell. *Fixed an issue where Vvardenfell rugs could prevent NPCs from walking into houses. *Merchant Taluri Salen’s leg no longer twists and floats while he sits to eat his apple. *Spills-No-Drinks will no longer walk through furniture. *Fixed an issue so you will no longer get stuck walking near the pillar and plank in Seyda Neen. Figure *Fixed some missing textures on the Dwarven Colossus. *Vivec’s underwear is now the same color as his loin cloth, for those of you who previously checked. *Fixed numerous gaps, clipping and distorting that would occur when wearing Buoyant Armiger armor. *You will no longer see error messages relating to visual effects when using the Ashlander Ruby Ash Staff. *Fixed an issue where the Redoran Heavy Armor would contain floating pieces on the left gauntlet when equipped by female characters. NPCs *Ciirillie is no longer carrying an invisible platter. *Constable Dorvayn will no longer wield a sword strangely. *The Ashlanders have discovered how to use bowls! *Fixed an issue where Veya Releth’s weapons would clip or float. *Elfbetta the Shy’s eye is now properly centered on her face. *Milvonu Athram now appears with props. Combat & Gameplay General *Numerous NPCs in Vvardenfell will now respond properly when attacked from a distance. *Fixed an issue preventing some citizens in Vivec City from being able to properly fight some creatures. Warden, Balance Changes *Animal Companions **Cutting Dive (Dive morph): This morph can now be cast while you are silenced. **Subterranean Assault (Scorch morph): This morph can now be cast while you are silenced. *Green Balance **Budding Seeds (Healing Seed morph): This morph can now be cast even if you have an enemy targeted in your reticle. **Nature’s Gift: Updated this passive ability’s tooltip to indicate its cooldown. *Winter's Embrace **Crystallized Shield: Updated this ability and its morphs’ tooltips to indicate the maximum damage they can absorb from a single projectile. Warden, Bug Fixes *Green Balance **Healing Seed: Fixed a grammatical error in the tooltip of this ability and its morphs. **Nature’s Grasp: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs could be cast on certain critters. *Winter’s Embrace **Frozen Gate: Fixed a grammatical error in this ability’s tooltip. Monsters *Fetcherfly Nests are now easier to target, and no longer disappear before moving out of your viewable area. *Fetcherfly Nests now leash faster if they can’t affect you. *Nix-Ox feet now stay planted on the ground during combat. *Silt Strider shadows no longer disappear when viewed at certain angles. Monster Abilities *Cliff Strider **Slash now produces audio (a wicked guitar solo! Har har.) *Iron Atronach **Lavawave will now visibly impact you when damage is dealt. **Iron Atronachs are no longer vulnerable to fire. World Bosses *Dubdil Alar’s nameplate no longer becomes detached from his model. *Kimbrudhil and Nilthog the Unbroken now properly reset after they are defeated. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed a number of minor camera issues that could occur when interacting with crafting stations in Vvardenfell. Alchemy *Fixed an issue where certain types of mudcrabs in Morrowind would never drop Mudcrab Chitin when slain. Crafting Motifs *Updated the title of the Buoyant Armiger Motif to include the previously missing word “Buoyant”. Crafting Writs *Unified the behavior of crafting Writ delivery sites in Vivec City. These sites are now consistently used for rank one Writs instead of a mix of rank one and maximum rank Writs. *Fixed an issue that caused the crafting certification quests to appear earlier than intended. They now appear at level 6 in all cases. Dungeons & Group Content Public Dungeons *Forgotten Wastes **Fixed an issue where you could be knocked back through doors. **You can no longer mount in this public dungeon. *Nchuleftingth *Fixed an issue where you could be knocked back through doors. Trials *The Incomprehensible Artifact found in the Halls of Fabrication now has appropriate flavor text for its incomprehensibility. *Standardized the amount of treasure chest spawns in Halls of Fabrication to be consistent with previous Trials. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where the Sixth House Robe would hide your facial hair when equipped, even though your face would be visible. *The Waterlogged Strong Box and “Good Travels!” note are now both Bind on Pickup. *The Library of Andule book will now properly glow. Achievements *Fixed an issue that caused the killing of Nix-Ox livestock to advance the Poultry Assassin achievement instead of the Ground Beef achievement (but it still tastes like chicken). Housing Furnishings *The “ ” furnishing now has an appropriate icon. *Renamed the “Hlaalu Lamp, Portable” to “ ”. *Renamed “Hlaalu Lantern, Stationary” to “ ”. *Fixed an issue that could occur when standing up from the “ ” furnishing. Homes *Fixed an issue where you could see through part of the second story in the Ald Velothi Harbor House from the first floor. *Fixed an issue where Amaya Lake Lodge was incorrectly called “Amaya Lake Manor” in some UI menus. *Removed an extra “Common Washtub, Empty” furnishing from the Tel Galen home. *Once you acquire the Saint Delyn Penthouse, it will now correctly appear in your list of collected houses in the map UI. *You can now manually retrieve the blue floral banner found at the Tel Galen home. *Adjusted the view from the Tel Galen home to include Red Mountain on the horizon. Justice System General *Several NPCs in Vvardenfell will now no longer speak to you when you're, ahem, notorious. Some will comment on how shady you are, while others will have more extreme reactions when witnessing criminal activity. *Slaves are now easier to steal from. You monster. *Nobles are now slightly more difficult to steal from. *Many mages in the zone are now on the alert for thieves. Pickpocket at your own peril! *Vos Storehouse is now a trespassing location. *Fixed an issue resulting in you occasionally being witnessed while opening illicit goods within Vvardenfell's Outlaw Refuge. *Corrected several minor issues with safebox placement. Quests & Zones General *Polished the timing and voiceover for many quest-related theater scenes. *Fixed numerous issues relating to quest pins. *Fixed various issues surrounding quest voiceover and text mismatches. *Fixed several missing quest item icons. *Fixed several books that broke stealth when you interacted with them. *Fixed many typos found in quest text. *Fixed an issue where the Invitation to Morrowind would appear at the level of the character that first received the mail, which would prevent your lower level characters from reading it. *Random encounters where two members of the same House meet each other will no longer grant experience. *Due to some rather unfortunate events, Tolendir Gals has been sacked from his position as Magister of the . *Assistant Maren has returned to work at the Library of Vivec. Don’t ask about her vacation, because she’s not talking about it. *You can no longer be knocked back through doors in Shulk Ore Mine. Delves *Ashalmawia **Fixed an issue where you could attack monsters without being attacked back. *Matus-Akin Egg Mine **You can no longer mount in this delve. *Pulk **Bralsa Inlador will now spawn faster for those who do not have the Pulk achievement. **Impassable areas of the delve are now correctly marked on the map. **Nix-Hounds in this delve will now animate properly when attacking. *Zainsipilu **Falling into the magma now hurts, as it should! **You can no longer mount inside this delve. Quests *A Creeping Hunger: Fixed an issue where Wuyuvus could become stuck behind a wall when using their Spring ability. *A Hireling of House Telvanni: You will no longer receive text displaying “Completed: Reach Zaintiraris” when you are not at Zaintiraris. *A Town Without Purpose: Foreman Lathdar no longer walks away during conversation with you. *An Armiger's Duty: Ibaal will now spawn properly if you logged out on the last step of the quest. *Ancestral Adversity: **Narsis Dren will now recognize you if you previously met in Wrothgar. **Narsis no longer complains about being trapped when he isn’t trapped at all. **The skull associated with this quest no longer vanishes before Narsis Dren grabs it. **Fixed an issue where you could enter the Tomb of the Matriarch before talking to Narsis Dren. *At Any Cost: Improved the spawn rate for some of the bosses associated with this quest. *Breaking Through the Fog: You can now only steal the helmet associated with this quest if you are actively on the quest. *Broken Bonds: **Fixed an issue where your quest progress could become blocked if you attacked Naryu with a Restoration Staff equipped. **You can no longer share this quest. *Culling the Swarm: Dinor Salvi has stopped confusing the Matus-Akin and Missir-Dadalit mines by not mentioning either. *Curinure's Invitiation: Once you complete this quest, you can no longer accept the Mages Guild invitation quest from other zones. *Family Reunion: **The key to Hlormaren Stronghold can now be shared with group members. **It is no longer possible to unintentionally kill Veya. **The final battle scene is now shared among group members properly. *For Glory: This quest can now be acquired from handbills posted in Balmora, Sadrith Mora, Gnisis, and Vos. *Haunted Grounds: The fight with Galgalah will now reset properly if he unexpectedly despawns. *Planting Misinformation: The Misleading Notes are now only visible to those on the quest. *Rising to Retainer: The Twilight Matriarch now spawns properly. *The Ancestral Tombs: Librarian Bradyn will no longer praise you for finding rubbings until after you have completed the quest. *The Heart of a Telvanni: **Ropefish NPCs will despawn properly if quest is abandoned. **You can no longer talk to Sun-in-Shadow after the final boss is defeated if you aren’t on this quest. *The Heart's Desire: Searing Steam now displays its proper visual effects and animations to show when you are taking damage. *The Magister Makes a Move: The Dwarven Coffer in Zalkin-Sul can now only be interacted with while on the proper quest step. *The Missing Prophecy: After completing the ritual, Rhea will now use the correct voice when greeting anyone who has already completed the Divine Restoration quest. *The Scarlet Judge: **You can no longer stand on destroyed crates in the mercenary camp. **Fixed an issue that would prevent Marshal Hlaren from spawning in certain situations. UI General *Stalkun has decided advertising might help his business in Vivec City and has put his shop name on his banner. *Updated the Shulk Ore Mine loadscreen to better reflect the mine. Maps *Fixed an issue that was causing several wayshrines in Vvardenfell to be displayed incorrectly on the map. *The Library of Andule map now displays properly when at the entrance. *St. Delyn’s Apartment is now properly listed on the Houses tab of the map. Dark Brotherhood Fixes & Improvements Art & Animation Figure *Fixed a texture seam that would appear on the ears of the Lynx. Combat & Gameplay Monster Abilities *Bounty Hunter **Basilisk Powder no longer switches between the melee to the ranged versions (and vice versa) as you react to its telegraph. **Lunge will no longer cast while the Bounty Hunter is immobilized. Imperial City Fixes & Improvements Art & Animation Figure *Elbow pads are now fully attached to the forearm on the Xivkyn Tormentor armor. Combat & Gameplay Dungeons *Imperial City Prison **Reduced the amount of monsters the Overfiend calls for assistance. **Reduced the health of Lord Warden Dusk’s clones. **The Overfiend will now consistently return after defeating a group of player characters. *White-Gold Tower **Two players can now receive the Moth Priest's vision instead of just one throughout the encounter. **Plane Meld Rifts are now easier to target. **Plane Meld Rifts now have less health in Veteran mode. Exploration & Itemization General *The Tel Var Jewelry Lockbox Merchants now sell rings and necklaces directly with no intervening box. **These items are always Champion 160, with Legendary (Gold) quality. **Their cost remains the same: 100,000 Tel Var stones apiece. **As a result of these changes, these vendors (Tumande, Kharzolga, and Hears-the-Stone) are now known as Tel Var Jewelry Merchants. Quests & Zones Quests *Speaking for the Dead: Fixed an issue that prevented grouped players from completing the quest step “Place Auricular Geodes in Skeletons.” Orsinium Fixes & Improvements Art & Animation Animation *Allice Mondrie will no longer turn her head while eating her delicious apple. Figure *The loin cloth from the Ancient Orc Rawhide armor no longer clips into your legs when running. *Large ears no longer clip through the hood of the Vosh Rakh Ceremonial Mask. *The Vosh Rakh Ceremonial Mask no longer clips into small Khajiit faces. Dungeons & Group Content Public Dungeons *Rkindaleft: The Harmonic Auditor is once again in his proper place. Exploration & Itemization Eidetic Memory *The book “Torug at the Summit” is now available after completing its associated quest. Item Sets *Weapons and armor from the Briarheart, Mark of the Pariah, and Trinimac sets will now drop in the full set of normal traits. **Note: This does not include Nirnhoned. *Fixed an issue where some Restoration Staves of the Pariah were Bind On Pickup. These are now correctly Bind On Equip, as originally intended. Quests & Zones General *The Delve daily quests can now be shared. However, you can still only have one Delve daily in your journal at a time. Quests *A Cold Wind from the Mountain: The puzzle in Coldwind's lair can now be interacted with properly, unblocking the quest. Shadows of the Hist Fixes & Improvements Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Cradle of Shadows **Reduced the damage from Dranos' Orb of Spite and Wrath of Mephala abilities. **Velidreth ***Increased the cast time of Corpulence and Gout of Bile. ***Gout of Bile now places a visual effect on the player character Velidreth is targeting. ***Decreased how much stamina and magicka is drained by Diseased Spores. ***Marrow Fiends no longer cast Searing Bond. ***Shadow Spine now does less damage in Normal and Veteran (damage with Hard Mode enabled is unchanged). *Ruins of Mazzatun **Xit-Xaht Sludge-Slinger will no longer clear any taunt debuffs after completing their Feral Blitz ability. **Xal-Nur the Slaver ***Increased the cast time of Brutal Bellow. ***Increased the visual intensity of Swamp Spice while it's on the ground. ***Xal-Nur will no longer become immune to taunt while casting Monstrous Blitz. He will still charge his selected target, but will respect an active taunt debuff once the charge completes. ***Xal-Nur will now cast Monstrous Blitz less often. Housing Furnishings *Fixed an issue where you could walk through the horn of the “Bust: The Mighty Chudan” collectible furnishing. Thieves Guild Fixes & Improvements Art & Animation Figure *Fixed an issue where the Abah’s Watch heavy armor could clip or distort itself. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial *Lunar Platforms no longer stop providing the Lunar Bastion effect while active. *Lunar Bastion’s visual effects will now show more reliably. Exploration & Itemization General *Added a small chance to recover the blueprint for an hourglass furnishing from priests particularly obsessed with time. Check the Gold Coast, if interested. Itemization *Adjusted the description for the Dro-m’Athra Skin to no longer reference Champion 160. Justice System General *Certain Servants in Hew's Bane were carrying items associated with Addicts. They’ve kicked the habit, and no longer carry these items. Quests & Zones Quests *Prison Break: Wearing the Servant disguise, obtained from The Long Game quest, no longer counts as being disguised for this quest. Combat & Gameplay Combat Balance General *Adjusted Elemental status effects, such as Burning or Concussion, so they now scale with your Max Magicka or Max Stamina, in addition to your Spell Damage or Weapon Damage. Their damage has also been adjusted due to this new scaling and should remain relatively unchanged (with an exception to Burning, which now deals approximately double the damage of before). **Burning now lasts 4 seconds and ticks every 2 seconds, previously lasting 3 seconds and ticking every 1.5 seconds. The total damage ticks remain unchanged. **Poisoned now deals its total damage over 6 seconds, down from 12 seconds. **Concussion and Chilled’s secondary effects (Minor Vulnerability and Minor Maim) now last 4 seconds, down from 6 seconds and 5 seconds respectively. *Summoned pets from abilities and Item Sets now move 10% faster. *Dodge rolling now grants immunity to immobilizations when it is used while you are silenced. *The bonus damage dealt by execute abilities, such as Assassin’s Blade or Reverse Slash, now works more intuitively with global damage done bonuses, such as Mighty or Minor/Major Berserk. Execute bonus damage is now multiplicative with global damage bonuses instead of additive. Dragonknight *Ardent Flame **Combustion: This passive ability now increases the damage of Burning and Poisoned by 25/50%, down from 33/66%. *Draconic Power **Dark Talons: This ability and the Choking Talons morph now deal Magic Damage instead of Physical Damage. *Earthen Heart **Obsidian Shard (Stonefist morph): Increased the radius of the heal from this morph to 28 meters from 10 meters. Sorcerer *Storm Calling **Surge: This ability and its morphs now use your highest critical strike rating to determine their Critical Strike chance. Guild *Fighters Guild **Dawnbreaker: This ability and its morphs can no longer be dodged. *Mages Guild **Fire Rune: This ability and its morphs are now hidden to enemy player characters. Champion System *The Lady **Shield Expert: This 30-point unlock now increases your Spell and Physical Resistance by 1500 when you are using a Shield or a Frost Staff, instead of increasing the armor value from your Shield by 75%. We have also renamed this ability to Bulwark. Buffs and Debuffs *Major/Minor Defile: This debuff now also decreases the enemy’s Health Recovery in addition to decreasing their healing received. **'Developer Comments:' This introduces more counterplay against Health Recovery builds or Item Sets, such as Troll King, which grant large amounts of Health Recovery. Mundus Stones Developer Comments: Mundus Stone values and bonuses have been re-tuned with a focus on improving overall diversity. The Lady was upgraded to grant both Spell and Physical Resistance, and The Lover was completely redesigned to grant Spell and Physical Penetration to counteract The Lady and provide greater flexibility in stat choices. We’ve also standardized Mundus Stone values against other systems that grant similar bonuses, such as enchantments or Item Sets, so you can customize the stats you care about in each system without needing to worry about weighing the exact values against each other. Mundus Stones are now equivalent to 1.85x of an Item Set bonus. *The values and bonuses of Mundus Stones have been adjusted in the following ways, with the listed values being for CP160+ characters: **The Apprentice: Increased Spell Damage to 238 from 167. **The Atronach: Increased Magicka Recovery to 238 from 167. **The Lady: Now grants Spell Resistance in addition to Physical Resistance. Value increased to 2752 from 1980. **The Lover: Now grants 2752 Physical and Spell Penetration instead of granting Spell Resistance. **The Lord: Increased Max Health to 2231 from 1452. **The Mage: Increased Max Magicka to 2028 from 1320. **The Serpent: Increased Stamina Recovery to 238 from 167. **The Shadow: Reduced the bonus Critical Damage to 9% from 12%. **The Steed: Increased Health Recovery to 238 from 167. **The Thief: Reduced Critical Strike Chance to 7% from 11%. **The Tower: Increased Max Stamina to 2028 from 1320. **The Warrior: Increased Weapon Damage to 238 from 167. **The Ritual remains unchanged. Combat Fixes & Improvements General *In an effort to reduce the visual effect noise in group combat situations, we’ve hidden most visual effects from persistent damaging area of effect abilities cast by your allies. Area of effect abilities that have a synergy, healing, or defensive component that can benefit you will still be visible, and area of effect abilities cast by enemies will also still be visible. **Affected player abilities include the following: ***Ash Cloud and its morphs ***Caltrops and its morphs ***Elemental Storm and its morphs ***Hurricane ***Impaling Shards and its morphs ***Path of Darkness and the Twisting Path morph ***Rune Focus and its morphs ***Scorch ***Volatile Familiar Special Ability ***Volley and its morphs ***Wall of Elements and its morphs **Affected Item Set abilities include the following: ***Bahraha’s Curse ***Essence Thief ***Grothdarr ***Hand of Mephala ***Ilambris ***Infernal Guardian ***Leeching Plate ***Nerien’eth ***Sellistrix ***Sheer Venom ***Storm Knight’s Plate ***Thunderbug’s Carapace ***Tremorscale ***Velidreth ***Winterborn ****'Developer Comments:' Having less visual effects on your screen improves both visual clarity and performance, which makes it easier to respond to the more important visuals that come from enemy attacks. *Summoned pets will no longer despawn and respawn when attempting to follow you. *Fixed an issue where permanently summoned pets, such as the Unstable Familiar or Wild Guardian, would cause you to unsheathe your weapons every time you zoned into a new area. *Fixed an issue where the cooldown buff from Spear Shards and Necrotic Orb’s synergy had different names. *Sending your combat pet to attack an enemy (default Y + Left click) now waits until your pet reaches its target to start combat. *Non-combat pet names now more accurately reflect the creature’s name. *Fixed a specific case where some charge and leap abilities (such as Critical Charge or Dragon Leap) were displaying their animation and visual effects but not actually moving you to the enemy target. *Fixed an issue where targeting an enemy could interfere with your ability to resurrect a dead ally. *Fixed an issue if you used sprint and Light Attacks at the same time, the Light Attack animation would not display properly. *Fixed an issue where the Minor Slayer buff was being removed if you equipped multiple Item Sets that granted the buff. *Improved the reliability of CC (crowd control) immunity when other status effects are on you. **For example, you can now reliably break CC after being CC’d while sprinting. *Fixed an issue where Two Handed, One Hand and Shield, and Dual Wield Heavy Attacks could not proc weapon enchantments or poisons. Itemization Balance Weapon Traits Developer Comments: Similar to how Mundus Stones were changed, Weapon Trait values have also been rebalanced with a focus on improving overall diversity. Weapon Trait values have a 1:1 pairing with the effectiveness of Mundus Stones; this means if you want armor, you can get the Lady Mundus Stone or a Defending weapon and they will both give you 2752 armor. Prosperous was completely re-designed as it was redundant with the increased armor durability of Impenetrable. It will grant a new combat function, and will be an interesting choice for builds seeking to maximize resource recovery gains. Pairing the Divines trait with a recovery Mundus Stone will grant more recovery for that one particular stat, but Prosperous will grant more recovery overall. *Adjusted the values and bonuses of Weapon Traits in the following ways, with the listed values being for Two-Handed, gold-quality items: ** **Decisive: Increased the chance to generate one additional Ultimate to 40% from 34%. **Defending: Reduced the Spell and Physical Resistance granted to 2752 from 5160. **Infused: Increased the bonus value granted to the applied enchantment to 30% from 20%, and increased the cooldown reduction to the applied enchantment to 50% from 40%. **Nirnhoned: Increased the bonus to the weapon’s damage to 15% from 11%. **Powered: Increased the bonus to healing done to 9% from 7%. **Sharpened: Reduced the Spell and Physical Penetration granted to 2752 from 5160. **Charged, Intricate, Ornate, Precise and Training remain unchanged. *The Prosperous Armor Trait has been re-designed to give it a combat function. It now grants 11 Health, Magicka, and Stamina Recovery as a gold-quality item, instead of gold gain. Due to these changes, this trait has been renamed to Invigorating. *Reduced the damage on the Damage Health (Oblivion) weapon enchantment by approximately 36%. **'Developer Comments:' This change puts the damage enchantment from Oblivion at a similar value to other enchantments after Battle Spirit has been factored. Since Oblivion damage cannot critically strike, it will be less useful against lightly-armored targets but more effective against heavily-armored targets or targets that spend a lot of time blocking. *Weapon enchantments will no longer proc if the initial attack is dodged. *Only the weapon you are currently holding will now proc enchantments. **This resolves some issues where you would cast an ability then weapon swap, and your weapon enchantment would proc from the weapon you weren't currently holding. Item Sets Developer Comments – “Proc Set” changes and Monster Mask balance: Item Sets have received two major rebalancing efforts this update with a focus on introducing more counterplay to certain Item Set procs and improving diversity in Monster Mask choices. To introduce more counterplay to certain Item Set procs, we’ve changed the method in which they deal damage. While we are happy with the current damage values of these Item Sets, having them deliver that damage in unavoidable bursts has led to an unsatisfying PvP experience. The procs of these Item Sets now have unique mechanics to delay their damage, along with accompanying visual effects to allow more time to react to them. To go hand-in-hand with the release of two new Monster Mask Item Sets, we’ve rebalanced most of the older Monster Masks. To ensure that every Monster Mask conforms to similar Damage, Healing, and Survivability standards, most Monster Masks were brought up in power though a few were adjusted slightly downward. The bonus for having 5 pieces is approximately 2.31x the value of a one-piece bonus. For example, you can get a set bonus of 129 Spell Damage, or a 5-piece bonus of 299 Spell Damage on Julianos. Some sets, such as Necropotence, have conditional bonuses. Since it’s harder to get these bonuses, we are allowing them to provide up to a 25% increase over other sets. This is why Dragur Hulk now gives 2540 max resource and Necropotence now gives 3150. *Universally adjusted the values of some 1, 2, 3, and 4-piece bonus stats for all Item Sets: **Max Health, Magicka, or Stamina has been increased by 13.3% **Weapon Critical or Spell Critical rating has been increased by 21% **Physical or Spell Resistance has been increased by 13.8% **Physical or Spell Penetration has been decreased by 22% *Any monster summoned by an Item Set proc now inherits any bonuses you have. The most notable bonuses are damage done and healing done from passive abilities, Major/Minor buffs, or the Champion System. *Amber Plasm: Decreased the Magicka and Stamina Recovery granted by this Item Set to 250 from 300. *Beekeeper’s Gear: Decreased the Health Recovery granted by this Item Set to 400 from 500. *Blood Spawn: Decreased the amount of Ultimate generated by this Item Set’s proc to 14 Ultimate from 15. *Death’s Wind: This Item Set now grants crowd-control immunity to the enemy after knocking them back. *Draugr Hulk: Increased the Max Stamina granted by this Item Set to 2540 from 2500. *Green Pact: Decreased the Max Health granted by this Item Set to 2500 from 4000, and increased the health recovery to 250 from 200. *Grothdarr: Decreased the damage of this Item Set’s proc by 10%. *Ilambris: Decreased the damage of this Item Set’s proc by 10%. *Ironblood: Decreased the snare applied by this Item Set to a 50% Movement Speed reduction, down from 75%. *Leviathan: Increased the Weapon Critical Strike rating granted by this Item Set to 1924 from 1643. *Lord Warden: Increased the radius of this Item Set’s proc to 8 meters from 5 meters. *Maw of the Infernal: The monster summoned by this Item Set now only deals Flame Damage instead of a mixture of Flame and Physical Damage. *Mother’s Sorrow: Increased the Spell Critical Strike rating granted by this Item Set to 1924 from 1643. *Necropotence: Reduced the Max Magicka increase granted by this Item Set to 3150 from 4000. *Nerien’eth: **ncreased the damage of this Item Set’s proc by 20%. **Decreased the delay from when this Item Set procs to when it deals damage to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. *Nightflame: Increased the proc chance from this Item Set to 5% from 3%, and changed the 1-piece bonus to Max Magicka instead of Max Health. *Plague Doctor: Decreased the Max Health granted by this Item Set to 4000 from 6000. *Poisonous Serpent: Increased the proc chance of this Item Set to 50% from 25%, but decreased the damage to 3400 Poison Damage from 6800 Poison Damage. *Selene: **This Item Set’s proc now displays a hostile telegraph to enemy players indicating its area of effect. **Increased the delay from when this Item Set procs to when it deals damage to 1.3 seconds from 1 second. *Sellistrix: **Increased the damage of this Item Set’s proc by 30%. **Decreased the time it takes for the proc to erupt to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Increased the cooldown of this Item Set’s proc to 5.5 seconds from 5 seconds. *Shadowrend: **Changed this Item Set’s proc to occur when you take damage instead of when you deal damage. **Increased the proc chance of this Item Set to 15% from 5%. **The Monster summoned by this Item Set’s proc now deals Magic Damage instead of Physical Damage. **Increased the duration of the Minor Maim debuff applied by this Item Set to 10 seconds from 5 seconds. *Shadow of the Red Mountain: This Item Set’s proc now spawns a volcano that erupts after one second and launches a projectile at the closest enemy, instead of instantly dealing unavoidable damage. *Shieldbreaker: This Item Set’s proc now only occurs once for each cast of a Lightning or Restoration Staff heavy attack. *Slimecraw: Changed the 1-piece bonus to a double 1-piece bonus of both Weapon and Spell Critical Strike Chance instead of Health Recovery. *Spawn of Mephala: Increased the damage of this Item Set’s proc by 5%, and changed the 1-piece bonus to Max Stamina instead of Max Health. *Spinner’s Garments: Decreased the Spell Penetration granted by this Item Set to 3450 from 4000. *Spriggan’s Thorns: Decreased the Physical Penetration granted by this Item Set to 3450 from 4000. *Stormfist: Increased the shock damage of this Item Set’s proc by 10%. The physical damage portion remains unchanged. *Swarm Mother: Decreased the cooldown of this Item Set’s proc to 1 second from 2 seconds. *Torug’s Pact: **This item set now reduces the cooldown of your weapon enchantment by 30% instead of one second, and is multiplicative with the cooldown reduction of the Infused trait. **Fixed an issue where this item set’s bonus was modifying the strength and cooldown of poisons. *Tremorscale: This Item Set’s proc now occurs after a one second delay instead of instantly dealing unavoidable damage. *Twice-Fanged Serpent: Reduced the Physical Penetration granted by this Item Set’s proc to 860 per stack from 1000. *Velidreth: This Item Set’s proc now occurs after a 1 second delay, and displays a warning visual on the set wearer when the proc occurs. *Viper’s String: This Item Set’s proc now deals its damage over 4 seconds instead of dealing it instantly. *Widowmaker: This Item Set’s proc now drops a spore on the ground in front of you that explodes after 1 second instead of instantly dealing unavoidable damage. *Willow’s Path: The percentage increase to recovery granted by this Item Set will now modify all flat increases to recovery, such as drinks. Itemization Fixes & Improvements Item Sets *Fixed a rare issue where some Item Set procs could critically strike. *Fixed an issue where the monsters summoned by the Shadowrend and Morkuldin Item Sets would attack sneaking or invisible player characters. *Armor of Truth: This item set’s proc will now function correctly when you set an enemy off-balance. *Engine Guardian: The monster summoned by this Item Set’s proc will now stick by your side instead of attempting to wander off and engage enemies (similar to the behavior of the Betty Netch). *Galerion’s Revenge: Fixed an issue where this item set was displaying the wrong name in Death Recap. *Light Speaker: Fixed an issue where this Item Set was not adding Spell Damage to Restoration Staff light and heavy attacks. *Ravager: Updated this Item Set’s tooltip to indicate its proc cooldown. *Shroud of the Lich: Updated this Item Set’s tooltip to more clearly indicate its proc condition. *Vestments of the Warlock: Updated this Item Set’s tooltip to more clearly indicate its proc condition. *Wizard’s Reposte: Fixed an issue where the debuff applied by this item set would remove invisibility from your target. Traits *Fixed an issue where the cooldown for the Prismatic Weapon enchantment was not being reduced by the Infused trait. *Infused: Fixed an issue where the Infused Weapon Trait was not reducing the cooldown on Oblivion Damage enchantments. Base Game Fixes & Improvements Alliance War & PvP General *A Ready Check is no longer required for Alliance War groups formed through the Grouping Tool. Art & Animation General *Fixed several collision issues with a variety of assets to reduce camera clipping and situations where your character would float above these assets. *Fixed some texture issues with a variety of assets. *Fixed various boulders that had openings on the bottom. *Fixed a variety of flames from braziers and lamps so they can no longer been seen through various objects. *Indoril wall hangings are back and with more appropriate art. Please review the Tribunal's own Accolade Furnisher and the Housing Editor for more details. *Fixed an issue that made certain lights throughout the game brighter than intended. Animation *Weapons will now reappear faster after initiating the Dread Anka-ra polymorph. *Fixed an issue where large feather eyelashes would visibly shake while on your face. *The harvesting animation will now consistently play when you interact with a harvesting node. *Fixed an issue where one of the Lute animations would not be usable by Orcs, Nords and High Elves characters. *Food will now consistently be in bowls for characters that are appearing to cook. *One-handed weapons no longer go through your character’s arms at the Character Selection screen. *The Kneel emote is no longer listed twice in the Ceremonial category from the Emote menu. *Imp wings no longer look stiff when blocking their heavy attacks. Figure *Fixed a number of issues where eyelashes and facial adornments would clip through certain helmets and hats. *Fixed clipping issues with the tassets on the Emperor’s Regalia item set and the Aldmeri Dominion Homespun item set. *Fixed issues with the Dunmer Linen Hat so that it no longer cover the eyes or clips through the head of female Argonian character models. *Fixed a number of issues with visible seams and clipping on NPC clothing and outfits. *Fixed an issue where visible seams were appearing on character arms when wearing the Malacath Iron item set. *Fixed clipping issues with the Trinimac Homespun Robe and female character models; also fixed an issue with the Trinimac Homespun hood where it was sitting too high on female character model heads. *Fixed the Trinimac Rawhide Boots so that Argonian and Khajiit claws no longer clip through them. *Fixed clipping issues with the Imperial Rubedite Helm and some humanoid male character faces and eyes. *Fixed an issue where female character model heads were clipping through the Primal Helm. *Fixed the Shroud of the Lich item set so that it no longer clips through your character’s legs. *Fixed the Ebon Gauntlets so that Argonian and Khajiit claws no longer clip through them. *Fixed the Ebon Greaves so that they are now dyeable. *Fixed Grothdarr’s Visage so that it no longer clips into Khajiit character faces when equipped. Audio General *Fixed an audio-related game crash. *Polished many locations where the sound and/or music didn’t quite fit the space or, in some cases, was missing entirely. *Improved the audio used by a number of monsters, critters and objects in the world *Fixed a number mismatched or erroneous text/voice-over pairings throughout the game. *Improved and, in some cases, added new audio for a number of quests. *Improved the timing of a number of theater sequences for a more realistic experience. *The Clannfear will no longer repeat his audio constantly. Crafting & Economy General *Learning a recipe or furnishing plan now unlocks the associated skill line. *Eating an alchemy reagent to learn its first trait now unlocks the Alchemy skill line. *Corrected an issue where the sound effect for using a research scroll was louder than intended. *Fixed an issue where the Barbaric style was incorrectly referred to as the Reach style in some places. *Fixed an issue where Gradual Health Drain Poisons would report an unusual duration difference between the two-reagent version and the three-reagent version. *The two-reagent version incorrectly indicated a slightly longer duration than was accurate. *Fixed an issue permitting some resource-restoring poison effects to tick more often than intended. *Fixed an issue where Drain Health and Gradual Drain Health poisons stopped dealing damage after the first tick. *Adjusted the icon for Potions of Vulnerability to make it clearer that this is a negative effect. Crafting Motifs *The titles of the Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact, and Daggerfall Covenant Motifs now proudly display the full names of their namesake Alliances. *Renamed “Crafting Motif 1: Altmer Style” to “Crafting Motif 1: High Elf Style”. *Renamed “Crafting Motif 2: Dunmer Style” to “Crafting Motif 2: Dark Elf Style”. *Fixed an issue where the "Primal" style was occasionally referred to as "Primitive". Crafting Writs *Adjusted Alchemy Writs so they require Nirnroot less often. *Added Poisons to the roster of items requested by Alchemy Writs. *Fixed an issue during the Blacksmith Certification quest where your quest marker would appear to be blank when directing you back to Millenith. *Fixed an issue during the Provisioning Certification quest where your quest marker would take you to the wrong location when directing you back to Danel Telleno. Enchanting *Glyphs of Potion Speed now correctly reduce the cooldown on potions. Furnishings *Fixed the names of several furnishing plans to match the name of the associated furnishing. Master Writs *Rolis Hlaalu, the Mastercraft Mediator, will now also appear if you have any writ vouchers on hand or banked, given you can now transfer Writ Vouchers between characters on your account. **Previously, you had to have a Master Writ ready to turn in or have already completed a Master Writ. *Fixed an issue where Master Writs would use inconsistent names when requesting delivery of certain weapon types. **Ex: Greataxe instead of Battle Axe, Healing Staff instead of Restoration Staff, and Frost Staff instead of Ice Staff. Provisioning *Reduced the quantity of Bervez Juice required in blue–quality furnishing Designs to 3 from 6. Survey Reports *Updated the Furrier's Traps found at Clothier Survey sites to be more consistent. **Every Clothier Survey site will always have one Furrier's Trap that drops leather based on your Tailoring passive rank, and one that drops leather based on your level. *Fixed an issue that prevented Glenumbra's Enchanting Survey Report from respawning if you had multiple surveys on-hand when returning to its area. Crown Store & Crown Crates Art & Animations *Pieces of the Storm Atronach Transform no longer intrude on your conversation camera. *Increased the duration of the Floral Swirl Aura and the Wild Leaf-Dance Aura to 3 minutes to match the duration of the Storm Atronach Aura. *The Imperial Circlet adornment no longer clips into your head. *Fixed an issue where you could see inside of the center part of the long hairstyle. *Beards, eyelashes and Khajiit whiskers no longer disappear when wearing the Colovian Fur Hood. *The Eight-Fang Nose Chain no longer overrides facial accessories selected during character creation. Costumes *The boot buckle straps on the knees of the Redguard Masculine costume no longer float. *Fixed an issue with the seams on the Alinor Twilight Dancing Dress. *Fixed a clipping issue that would occur with the Wedding Dress while running. *Fixed an issue where the collar of the Noble Suit would clip into the necks of smaller Argonian males. *The belt tasset on the High-Collared Coin Ball Gown will no longer become warped or clip into the skirt. Furnishings *The “ ” furnishing is now easier to place on walls without putting it inside the wall. Motifs *Removed inaccurate rank requirements from the tooltips of certain Crown Crafting Motif books. Motifs purchased from the Crown Store can always be learned, regardless of crafting rank. Pets & Mounts *Fixed visible dark seams on the hind legs of the Senche cub and Black Lion Senche mount. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Banished Cells I and II **High Kinlord Rilis and his summoned creatures will once again leave the platform to engage player characters. *City of Ash II **Horvantud the Fire Maw will call fewer additional monsters to aid it during the encounter. **Reduced the damage from Horvantud the Fire Maw's Ground Quake ability. **Fixed an issue which would cause some quest icons to not display properly while in this dungeon. Trials *Sanctum Ophidia **The additional Mantikoras that the Serpent summons for aid will no longer mysteriously disappear for no reason. Exploration & Itemization Dungeons & Trials *Improved treasure chests found in Veteran Dungeons and Trials. Now, simple-quality chests will never spawn in a Veteran Dungeon or Trial, which significantly improves your chance to get set items from treasure chests in Veteran Dungeons and Trials. *Updated a number of bosses to ensure that they have a chance to drop the same crafting materials or monster trophies that non–boss versions of that monster would normally drop. *Adjusted the number of chests that can appear in White-Gold Tower and Vaults of Madness to match all other dungeons. *Relocated heavy sacks and treasure chests away from areas where your group has to split up, so that you no longer need to backtrack to get all of the sacks or chests in a given trial run. *Standardized the appearance rate of heavy sacks and treasure chests in all trials to match Maw of Lorkhaj and the changes to Halls of Fabrication. As part of this, we added heavy sacks to Sanctum Ophidia, which did not previously have any. *Fixed an issue so all grouped players that were formed through the Grouping Tool will now receive the bonus rewards after completing a dungeon. Mementos *Fixed an issue where the visual effects for several mementos would appear around your target instead of correctly appearing around you. **This affected the Twilight Shard, Box of Forbidden Relics, and Almalexia’s Enchanted Lantern. *Fixed an issue where dodging Mudballs could generate Ultimate. Eidetic Memory *The following books can now be collected: **A Guide to Dwemer Mega-Structures **Firuth's Writ **Note from Commander Derre *The following books can now be collected after completing the associated quest: **How to Use the Total Inverter **Ode to Ethrandora **Ritual of Appeasement **Teas and Tisanes for Aches and Pains **The Scrolls of the Incarnates *The following books can now be collected outside of their associated quest: **Chodala's Writings **Letter to Kharekh gra-Bagrat **Letter to Marshal Hlaren **Magister's Writ **Slave Testimony from Arano Plantation *The following items can now be read outside of its quest: **Letter to Eraven ** **Seythen's Journal *The book “Eyes of the Queen Only” can now be collected regardless of the order you complete the associated quests in. *Added “Wakener's Sermon” to the Criminal Correspondence collection. *Added Arowende's Diary Pages to the Diaries and Logs collection. *Added the following books to the Handbills, Posters, and Decrees collection: **For Glory! **House Redoran Proclamation *Added the following books to the Hearts and Flowers collection: **“My Dearest Love” has been added to Hearts and Flowers collection. **“HERE LIES KE'VAL” has been added to Hearts and Flowers collection. *Added the tax records found in Pulk to the Houses, Shops, and Trade collection. *Added the following books to the Letters and Missives collection: **Bothamul's Orders **Come to Vvardenfell! **Note to Amado *Added “The Library of Andule” to the Lore and Culture collection. *Added the following books to the Mysteries and Clues collection: **Black Snails Shipping Notice **Bloody Note **Captain's Note **Freshly-Penned Note **Honored Ancestors **Letter to Savarak **My Golden Child **Sun-in-Shadow's To Do List **Unfinished Report **Very Old Note *Added “Notice to All Research Assistants” to the Notes and Memos collection. *Added the following books to the Research Notes collection: **Kwama Breeding Research Notes (Flora) **Proven Moon Sugar Fertilization Techniques *Added “Note from Jeegren” to Hightide Hollow. *Added “Wise-woman's Journal Page” to the Vvardenfell Volumes collection. *Added “Lord Vivec's Questions” to the collection. *Removed Zaintiraris' Note from Eidetic Memory. Housing Furnishings *Updated the Furnishing Behavior tags of several furnishings to better match their behavior. *Adjusted the categorization for several furnishings to better match their appearances. *Fixed some missing textures in various furniture pieces from the Molag Bal bundle. *Paintings in the furnished Ebonheart Chateau can now be picked up using the Editor. *The flames from the “ ” furnishing no longer clip through the bottom of the brazier. *Added a number of new furnishings and furnishing plans to a variety of new sources. *Target Dummies purchased from the Crown Store no longer bleed when taking damage. They’re not even real! *Corrected a number of minor typos in various furnishing names. *Added cooldowns to trigger the “ ” (5 seconds) and the “ ” (2 seconds) to prevent stuttering or odd behavior when triggering them repeatedly in a short amount of time. *Adjusted a number of furnishing item tooltips to more accurately reflect their size and behavior. *Updated a number of furnishings to have more consistent categorization in the housing editor and purchase tabs. *Improved the lighting for the furnishing “ ” to be more clearly associated with the item. *Updated the tooltips for the Lover and Lady Mundus Stone furnishing to reflect the updated Mundus boons. *Adjusted the lighting effects on a number of furnishings to illuminate more consistently with the day/night cycle. *Updated error messaging to more clearly state which furnishing cap was preventing further placement. *Furnishing limitation types are now more descriptive of their functions. This now consists of: *Traditional Furnishings (Most furnishing items) *Special Furnishings (VFX furnishings) *Collectible Furnishings (Trophies and Busts) *Special Collectibles (Pets, Mounts, Assistants) Homes *Fixed an issue that could cause Assistants to appear to continue to offer their services while underwater. *The main entrance to the Domus Phrasticus home from Craglorn now animates correctly when used. *Fixed an issue where the windows in Mathiisen Manor would appear to be made of stone when viewed from inside. *This issue could also be seen on other Altmer buildings of the same size. *Opening your map in the Ebonheart Chateau home will now open the map of Stonefalls instead of the Ebonheart city map. *Furniture can now be picked up normally without having to use the retrieve option for the home. *Returned several missing objects to Stay-Moist Mansion. *Adjusted the placement of two large boulders in Earthtear Cavern, returning them to their original positions prior to the Morrowind update. *Added previously missing plants from Hunding's Palatial Hall to the beach and in the bay. Justice System General *Fixed an issue where some smaller art items would appear slightly less often than intended when stealing. This also caused certain containers like wardrobes and nightstands to occasionally fail to contain anything when you tried to steal from them. Furnishings *Stolen furnishings that could not previously be laundered (such as Velothi tapestries) can now be properly laundered at a fence. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that would cause players to get kicked for inactivity when watching the credits. *Fixed an issue that caused the bloom on certain light sources to be too intense. Quests & Zones Auridon *The Woodworking station is now correctly located on the map in Skywatch. *The Veiled Choice: Fixed an issue where your quest progress could become blocked when talking to Eranamo. Bangkorai *Outlaws Refuge: Khorshima renamed her shop from “Ornyenque’s Trading Post” to “Dodgy Drover Goods” after Ornyenque demonstrated what she does to low-down pikers who try to steal her customers. Craglorn *The five burial site events will no longer randomly despawn after a minute or two if nobody interacts with the Star-Gazer Priest. *You will no longer be knocked through doors in the Howling Sepulchers. *Uncaged: Reduced the collision on Aetherion so it’s easier to move around the room. Deshaan *A Favor Returned: Fixed an issue where the item version of Almalexia's Enchanted Lantern would claim to be obsolete during this quest. Eastmarch *Best of the Best: Killing rabbits with a poison equipped once again counts towards your quest progress. *Sleep for the Dead: The nearby treasure chest no longer disappears after completing this quest. Glenumbra *A Duke in Exile: The werewolves revealed in Aldcroft will now flee properly. Greenshade *Pelidil's End: Chests within the area will no longer vanish after completing this quest. *Right of Theft: Completing the optional quest step to close the Shadow Rifts will no longer block your ability to complete this quest. Khenarthi's Roost *Hazak's Hollow: This quest will now advance properly when talking to Khari. Main Quest *Shadow of Sancre Tor: Fixed an issue where your game could crash during this quest. *Stonefire Machinations: The fight to stop the ritual has been rebalanced to be appropriate to the NPC classes. ''Stonefalls *Fixed an issue that prevented some quest targets from spawning correctly. This affects the following quests: **A Goblin's Affection **Restoring Order **Savages of Stonefalls *Fixed an issue that prevented some quest bosses in this area from spawning properly. UI General *Clarified the text found in the dungeon cooldown to specify that it only prevents queueing for a new activity. *Fixed an issue where the "Too many searches in rapid succession" message would appear too frequently when navigating to the Listings tab of the Guild Store. *Fixed an issue where the conversation window wouldn't open while you were swimming. *Fixed an issue where the Deposit/Withdraw window would remain on-screen even when a banker walked away. *Fixed an issue where linked achievements would appear behind most UI elements. *Fixed an issue when selling the last item of junk to a vendor would cause keybinds to overlap. *Screenshots can now be taken at the Character Select and Creation screens, and will save in the same folder as they do when taken in–game. Crafting *Added a minor clarification to Glyph tooltips to indicate the value is the maximum benefit the Glyph provides. *Reordered the actions list so Enchant and Charge aren't next to each other. *Fixed an issue in the German game client where selecting "Nirnhoned" in the Creation UI would cause text to overlap. Crown Store *Longer product names in the Crown Store will now scale down in font size rather than truncating. *Fixed an issue with the alignment of the visual effects in the Gem Extraction screen. Gamepad Mode *Added a quick chat option for "Thank you". *Added guild permissions for guild text chat. *You can now lock equipment from the Deconstruction menu at crafting stations. *Fixed an issue where the voting UI element could get stuck on your screen if it was open at the end of a vote kick. *Fixed an issue where your social list selection would not save after selecting a player. *Unlocking an item in the Bank Deposit screen will no longer cause a UI error. *Fixed an issue with the alignment of the temper chart in the Improvement screen. Gameplay *Fixed an issue where the Champion UI could break if you changed zones while having pending Champion Points. *Fixed an issue where the Death Recap would occasionally not include the name of the creature (or player) that dealt the killing blow. *Added missing icons for Ravage Health potion abilities in the Death Recap UI. *Fixed inconsistencies between the attribute bars and the ability bar where they could appear in cursor mode while not set to Always Show. Guilds & Guild Stores *You will now be able to preview furniture recipes and furniture at guild stores. *Permissions related to Guild Bank gold now have tooltips to explain their functionality. *Fixed the error message that appears when looking at the Hired Trader section of Guild History without the proper guild permissions. Help & Tutorials *Fixed an issue where the Passive Abilities tutorial would not display when upgrading a passive ability. *Fixed an issue where the Crafting tutorial would not display when acquiring certain types of crafting materials. *Updated the Synergies section of the help menu to include the Warden’s synergies, “Harvest” and “Frozen Retreat”. *Removed an out of date loading screen tip that discussed level scaling in dungeons. *Updated the loading screen tip that describes DLC to include Chapters. Housing & Furnishings *Decorative Wax is now listed as a furnishing material in the inventory. Maps *Survey Writ maps will now display their stack count on the quickslot action button. *Fixed an issue where the icon for Public Dungeons was inconsistent between the door, map, and load screens. *Fixed an issue where Tempest Island sea caves weren't displaying its map pins properly. Quests *Fixed an issue where quest markers on the map wouldn’t properly clear when completing some quest steps.